


Under Her Heel

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV, final fantasy 14 - Fandom
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, For all of us who wanted Yotsuyu to step on us, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: Yotsuyu steps on the Warrior of Light.
Relationships: Yotsuyu goe Brutus & Warrior of Light, Yotsuyu goe Brutus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 7





	Under Her Heel

Her foot kicks out against the the seat of the chair restraining you, sending you rocking backwards and crashing to the floor, the flimsy chair breaking beneath you.

A mistake on her part, you think, meaning to spring to your feet and gain the upper hand. Meaning to. Any second now. But your limbs are sluggish with whatever they’d sedated you with, and you’ve just managed to roll away from the splinters of the chair jabbing into you when suddenly the acting viceroy blocks out the light by looming over you.

Your eyesight goes in and out blearily, but you can see her beautiful face twist with rage.

“Worm,” Yotsuyu snarls, flashing you with so much leg from the slit of her dress as she kneels down and grabs you by the chin. Plumes of smoke spill from her lips like the warnings of dragon fire, the delicate stick of her pipe held in her other hand as she stares into your face with scrutinizing intensity.

“You think yourself their savior, do you?” Yotsuyu asks almost conversationally, taking another pull from her pipe. She chuckles. “Some knight in shining armor, a vaunted hero for the weak, pathetic, and scared.”

Her expressions twists again. Her nails digging into you as she squeezes your face. “Where were heroes like you when _I_ was one of _them_? Weak, scared. _Innocent!_ Where were _you_ then?!”

You stare at her in silence, throat gone dry and tongue heavy in your mouth.

Yotsuyu pulls back in disgust, takes another pull from her pipe and kicks you in the chest, pacing a few steps away from you.

You barely have a moment to wheeze and suck in another breath when Yotsuyu turns slow and saunters back towards you with a gun tucked into her obi.

You stare up at her, struggling discreetly with the restraints behind your back.

“Some hero you are,” she says, her voice raspy with smoke a she paces back and forth. Seeming to become worked up, and all the more incensed every time she looks at you, and then eventually coming to a stop to loom over you again. To glare down at you with contempt _,_ her foot raising up high and pressing down on your face.

“I could end you here and now! Grind you under my heel!” Yotsuyu hisses with a throaty, growly quality to her voice. Putting more and more pressure on you as she speaks, grinding your cheek into the floor. “Why not? I could spare lord Zenos the trouble of dealing with you himself!”

You tense underneath her, straining against your bonds. What the damn things made of?

“No,” the acting viceroy decides after a pause of supping on her pipe, more talking to herself than to you. “No, that would be far too easy. Far too hasty. Wasteful of this… opportunity.” She looks down at you, toying with the stick of her pipe between her fingers.

Yotsuyu leans over you, smiling wickedly, your face a perfect perch for her sandaled foot. Murmuring low for only you to hear, “I know your type. Strong; silent. I look forward to making you _beg_ for mercy.”

She takes a slow drag from her pipe, nudging your face none too gently with her foot, and leans forward to blow smoke into your face with a sigh of satisfaction. “Ohh, it’s going to be a long night.”


End file.
